


honey bun

by kenmas_wap



Series: HQ nsfw [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Daddy Kink, Daddy Sakusa wouldn't leave my mind so I wrote a fic about him, I ship Hinata with everyone lmao, M/M, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Spanking, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmas_wap/pseuds/kenmas_wap
Summary: “you’re such a good little bunny”“only for you, daddy”
Relationships: Hinata Shoyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: HQ nsfw [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039186
Comments: 1
Kudos: 90





	honey bun

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I wrote this little drabble at 1 am because Daddy Sakusa wouldn't leave my mind and I was also a lil horny lol.

The loud crack of a riding crop resonated throughout the spacious bedroom. Whimpers ensue and Sakusa only chuckles.

He steps back to admire the scene before him.

He has Hinata all tied up on his knees, the little bunny costume he wore earlier thrown somewhere in the room. The thick red strings were tied securely in an elaborate pattern, decorating the submissive's body in an alluring way. 

Hinata’s body is covered in red and purple marks, courtesy of Sakusa spanking him in various places with the riding crop. 

It turned Sakusa on to see the smaller like this. So vulnerable. So small. So submissive. 

And the sounds coming from Hinata just makes his pants feel tighter and tighter.

The smaller is whining, his cock covered in precum. He has a vibrating bunny tail in his ass, turned up to the highest setting, and a simple silicone cockring at the base of his dick. 

Hinata’s back was arched, eyes shut, as he whined and pleaded for a release.

“Sakus-” Hinata let out a high pitched whine as Sakusa gently stroked his slit. 

“What’s my name, baby?”

“D-daddy! P-please-” Hinata let out a series of moans and Sakusa only smiles. But it still wasn’t enough. 

“Beg for it, baby,” he smirks as he slowly walks around the younger, lightly ghosting his hands across Hinata’s body. 

“Om- Daddy please let me cum! I’ll be a good boy! Please let me cum!” Hinata begs and Sakusa shows a satisfactory smile. 

He takes off the cockring and pumps Hinata’s cock a few times before his cum spurts out. It decorates the younger’s stomach and some gets on his hand, which he licks off. 

Hinata is panting, eyes shut in pleasure and relief as he finally feels the tight and burning hot coil in his stomach break. His body is lightly spasming and Sakusa smirks. 

The dominant leans down till his submissive can feel his breaths by his ear and whispers in a deep voice.

“You’re such a good little bunny.” 

Hinata shivers.

“Only for you daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading. As always feedback is vital -3- Remember to drink water and I hope you have a lovely morning/evening!


End file.
